When you put us together
by page12
Summary: Camp Harmony is where you can find yourself. It's where Ally escaped from her problems at home and where Austin chose to live out his dream. When Ally comes to camp with a few secrets. What will happen when you mix these two together?
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Austin and Ally.**  
><em>

_Ally's pov._

I need to get away.

There is clearly no reason for me to stay here anymore. I've been bullied for the past few years and I don't want to spend my life in hiding anymore. My mom died a few years ago and my best friend Trish moved away. Nothing matters.

My dad is depressed and won't even get up from the couch somedays, everything is falling apart and it feels like it's slowly ripping out my heart.

Of course I can fake it. I know my dad hates it when I get like this, but how can I not. This summer will be different...it has to be...it just has to.

Just to put this out there, there is such a thing of artificial happiness.

I sighed and packed my things. My mom used to tell me about this camp she went to, when she was my age. The camp was called 'Camp Harmony' and I'm so ready to go there.

Today is the day I'm leaving Miami. And I don't think I'm very sad about that. I called my uncle and he'll be flying in to watch my dad for the summer.

I walked out of my room and went down stairs, my dad was fast asleep on the couch...as usual. I came up and kissed him on the head. "Goodbye daddy...I love you" he smiled and kissed my cheek.

I walked out and saw the taxi I called a few hours earlier. I took a deep breath.

I got into the Taxi and told him to take me to the Miami Airport.

_at the airport_

The wind blew my hair away from my face and I felt happy that I came. I paid the cab driver and walked into the airport. I still can't believe I'm doing this, especially because I have so much stage fright and I have no idea what to expect at this music camp.

I walked to the plane and prepared myself for boarding. I took out a leather book with an A and some music notes on it. My mom gave it to me when I was 5, she said that I can write anything in this book, and no one will have to know what's inside.

Our little motto was 'If you can't say it..sing it'

I smiled at the memory. One of the flight attendants called for my row to come board the plane. I got up and walked to the boarding station. I took my seat and surprisingly there was no one else in my row.

When they were about to take off, I plugged in my head phones and turned up the volume.

The funny thing about music is when your listing to it, nothing else matters.

I could feel the plane take off into the sky.

California here I come.

_5 hours later_

I'm in a cab riding to Camp Harmony and is it too late to go home?

I watched the palm trees multiplied and the smell of the oceans sinked into the cab. I think felt at home and safe for some reason.

The camp came into view and I can't believe what I saw. The freaking thing was on the beach. The cabins looked like very small houses and the stage was huge, which made me want to pee my pants.

I know I might seem quiet, but Trish used to always say I was the funniest person she knew and she knows a lot of people. Hopefully I can embrace myself here and try not to act like the victim.

The atmosphere already made me happy.

I got out of the Cab and thanked the driver. He smiled "Your welcome, also you have a beautiful voice, you'll fit in just fine." He assured...wait what?!

"How do you know about my voice" I asked cautiously. "You started singing when you were staring out the window." He answered

"Oh well thank you! Here's your money and I hope I fit in as well, thanks again for the support though!" I said, I haven't had someone compliment me in like...forever so this really meant a lot.

I walked into the main building. "Hi I'm new, so where can I get my cabin number?" I asked shyly. The lady gave me a warm smile and passed me a piece of paper which had a map of the whole entire camp. "Your cabin number is 7b." She states. "Ok thank you!"

Ugh I know this whole really nice thing isn't working for me. I haven't been around actual decent people so this is kind of new for me.

I felt the sun touch my skin and the warmth made me shiver.

I set off for my destination...wait where's the bathroom?

_Austin's pov._

I'm back in camp Harmony and it feels amazing. Last year I met the most awesome people and I'm ready to meet more.

At school I'm known as the popular guy who can't even get a C on a quiz, but here it doesn't matter, people like me for my music. A lot of girls like me and it bugs me a little, like I can't get any privacy. I'm grateful for it though, but I never know who is real or who is fake.

Well except my friend skylar, she's probably the coolest person I know, next to my friend Dez and she has this huge crush on this guy names Lucas who so happens to be one of my cabin mates, it's nice to know a girl who doesn't like me like that.

I look over and see Ted my favorite cab driver. He dropped me off the first time I went to camp.

A brunette was talking to him and smiled at sweetly at something he said. She wore a blue flowing top with white shorts. Her hair was a light brown with strings of gold. I haven't seen her around before...

When she left I walked over to talk to him. "Austin! how are you doing?" He greeted in his southern accent. "I'm doing fine and I'm so excited about this year."

"Well try not to cause trouble with the ladies" he teased.

"I won't. And just out of curiosity who was that girl?" I couldn't help but feel stalkerish by asking.

"Oh that was Ally, she's probably the sweetest little thing I have ever met. Her mom used to go here. She was kind of a legend and I think it broke everyone's heart when she died a few years ago." Poor Ally, I watch as she walked over to the main buildings and there was something about her that made her look like she belonged here and it made me smile.

"Did she tell you all of this?" I asked. "No way! That sweet heart has been through so much of course she didn't say anything. I knew her mother personally and she looked exactly like her, but the thing that confirmed it was her voice. It sounded just like her mother's angel voice." I got even more interested in her by the second.

"You know she's kinda pretty." I said out loud, Ted gave me a look and laughed "you haven't even seen her eyes, just like her mother's, I swear boys melted at the sight of those brown eyes."

"Do you think she's different?"

"Like skylar different or actual something else" he questioned. "Something else"

"Yes, she is something else. I have a feeling she'll surprise a lot of people this summer, but please be careful her mother and me kept in touch and she said Ally had trouble with some of the kids at her school." I nodded.

"Well now I want to meet her."

"Don't go all boy and try to turn on the charm, because she has this vibe that she doesn't trust to easily."

"No promises." I said, he laughed and waved goodbye to me.

I went off looking for Dez and Skylar.

"Austin!" A familiar voice said

I turned around and saw...Brooke. And immediately felt like running the opposite direction. She has this unhealthy obsession with me. Her and two of her friends Nicole and Brittany are like really creepy.

Then behind me I heard Nicole and to the left of me came Brittany, the only thing I thought of was run!

I started to sprint as fast I could. They were gaining and I needed a plan. I decided to make a very sharp turn and hide in the bushes. The flaw to my plan was that I crashed into someone very hard. I quickly with out thinking went behind the bush dragging the person with me.

The bush was shady and wasn't that sunny so it cooled me down. I looked at the person who I dragged with me...it was Ally.

She was wiping some dirt from her face and looked at me in confusion. "Sorry I'm so sorry, I was running away from some people and I banged into you and here we are"

"It's fine, I guess. I just didn't think I was going to start the summer with some scrapes and bruises." She smiled at me signaling she's fine.

I noticed that the she had a cut close to her eyebrow. It was bleeding and I felt even more guilty. "Oh god. Your hurt!" I rubbed the cut with my thumb, my mom told me it makes it feel better. She looked more comfortable, but the thing was it looked like I was cupping her cheek.

I met her eyes and I lost my breath. What I saw was the most prettiest brown eyes I have ever seen. I just kept staring at her while still having my hand on her really soft cheek. "Are you sure. You didn't hit your head when we collided?" She said and I laughed nervously.

"Sorry your eyes are just..." I managed to say and I couldn't help but want to take that back. She blushed and gave me a small smile.

"Thanks, and you know you have a bruise right..." She lightly touched my forearm and rested her hand there. "There" she finished and it did hurt a lot, but I didn't say anything.

She looked down and then slowly met my eyes again. "I'm Ally." She says, "Austin." I said in return.

We both didn't move our positions. "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to do that." I apologized again. She took my hand away from her cheek and held it in hers. "It's fine. I promise I'm not mad." She squeezes my hand witch makes me tense up. I think she's flirting with me, but in her eyes I could just see that she means what she said.

"You know most girls would either try to kiss me or slap me...right?" I blurt out and she laughs.

"Well I'm not like most girls" she says. And with that she got up and went to the infirmary. She turned around and smiled at me and all I could do was wave.

What the heck just happened.

**So as you can see...that just happened. But I am not putting them together at like the 10th chapter, you will have to wait for that. Sorry for the short chapter, I'll be posting longer ones So don't worry.**

**Comment if you liked it.**

**byeeee.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Ally's pov_.

Austin seems really nice and I'm not going to lie, he's pretty cute. The thing is if I was here for a boy I probably would've kissed him, but I'm not I'm here for me and my mom.

I walked outside of cabin 7b and opened the door slowly, like something might jump out at me.

When I fully open it, I see a girl with dark hair and blue eyes. She's standing on one of the beds with her phone in the air.

She turns her head and smiles at me. "Hi I'm Skylar, I know this looks weird, but I have an explanation." She says and I couldn't help but laugh. "You see, I was playing a game on my phone and it's a flying game, so I wanted to see if standing higher would make the game cooler...it doesn't"

"Well I'm Ally, don't worry I don't judge" it took me all my strength to not stutter. She gave me a smile and got down from the bed.

"Well we're sharing our cabin with the three princesses of school, but good news is, they don't like me, so there changing cabins." She exclaims. "Who are the princesses?" I ask.

"Brooke, Nicole and Brittany, also known as the girls with no talent." She says rather annoyed about their present in the camp.

"Wait, you have to be accepted into this camp?!" I ask.

"Yeah, we all do...why?" I never sent in a video, but I do remember a guy who was lost in my music store, that 'accidentally' heard me sing.

"Oh your the daughter! They probably snuck up on you, while you were singing and knew they wanted you to come." She assured.

"What do you mean by daughter?"

"Well your the daughter of Penny Dawson right?" She said.

"Yeah...why?" I confirmed.

"Your mom is a legend, she could do everything perfectly. Sing, write, dance, paint, etc. A lot of people know your mom here, and she probably had them come in one day and hear you sing. A few years later, we remembered that you have an amazing talent and that we want you here...and don't ask how I know all this, you have to be an amazing sneak like me to get information like that."

I didn't say anything else, because I didn't know what to say.

"What would happen if I have stage fright?" I ask.

"Well then I'll help you get over it." She gives me a smile.

Skylar is pretty cool, maybe there's more people like her.

She starts telling me about the different groups you can be at camp. There is instrumental, singing, dancing, writing, and painting.

I listen intently as she continues how there is a show case around he end of summer. After the show case there is a dance, which is when we crown a king and queen of music.

"Usually Austin is crowned king." She states. My eyes widened. "Do you know Austin?" I question.

She blinks "Everyone knows Austin, he's the star of the camp. All the girls swoon over him, except me of course, he's more like my brother."

Well that explains who he was running from...girls. The memory of our incident flashed in my head, he sure was really sweet and gentle with me. I bet he acts that way with all the other girls at camp though, so I should just forget it.

"Ally?!" Skylar yelled. I went back to reality, "uh yeah"

"You spaced out on me, is there something I don't know." She asks. I wanted to tell her, Skylar seems like someone I could trust...I hope.

I tell her the incident and what happened, with the whole cut on my eyebrow and him rubbing it, which made me a little more comfortable. I also mentioned what I said to him before I left.

"You did not say that!" She exclaims, "yeah I did, he probably thought I was flirting with him though. Which is funny, because I don't fall for guys easily."

She starts to squeal, "No girl has ever done that to him...like ever. You are now my new best friend." I laugh and smile at the word 'best friend'.

"And as my new best friend I am going to show around." She hooked her arm with mine and we set off for wherever we were going.

She showed me the music room first. The building was huge, it was filled with all the instruments you could think if.

Then next was the dance studio. Skylar explained that she was a hip hop dancer at camp. It was pretty big, but the music room was way bigger. There was tile floor and mirrors everywhere.

Skylar then dragged me to the library, she explains this is where you can get inspiration to write. I nodded and still couldn't believe they even own this many books.

We walk around campus, checking out the art room and design studio. There is also photography going on outside of the art department.

It felt like everyone had a place in here except me, but I'm willing to try and find it.

Wow this nice thing is getting annoying now. I know that's who I am, but I'm usually not THIS nice.

Last place we look was...the main stage.

It was huge, probably the most biggest stage I've ever seen. "All musicians and dancers have a showcase, it's a time to express yourself and show who you really are." I give her a look "I don't even know where to start." I say.

"I'll help you don't worry. Now here is something you should know, the next meeting is going to be at the main stage and it gets packed, so we should get blankets and hang out a little early."

"Ok!" I am actually so happy I met Skylar, and I'm surprised she isn't off having fun with her friends like everyone else. "Where are your other friends?" I ask as we take some blankets from the storage closet.

"I don't have that much friends, Brooke turned the girls against me and all I have is Austin and Dez. That's why I'm happy your here. I'll finally have a girl around." I smile "I'm happy your here too, but I think I should change, my clothes are not exactly well...clean" I said referring to the incident.

Skylar giggles, "Ok and maybe you should wear Red since everyone is going to be wearing the camp colors, I think you should stand out." I get nervous at the thought of 'standing out' but I knew that I had to do this...for my mom.

I picked out a dress that starts from white at the top and slowly fades into a dark red. It fits me very well and I'm a little hesitate, because I don't like having attention on me, but yet I really did like the dress.

I made up my mind to wear it, not before taking out a leather jacket Trish gave me for my birthday. According to her, she thinks I look all badass. Which makes me laugh, because there is no way I could ever be that. I quickly curl my hair and smile at the mirror.

Skylar is wearing a navy blue tank top with dark washed denim jeans. She has a black jacket on and her hair up in a messy ponytail.

I remembered walking in, that the school colors were yellow, white, and baby blue.

"Wow you really want to stand out don't you?" I ask. She nodes her head frantically and I laugh.

We grab our stuff and head off.

When we got outside, the sun was already setting. "Oh my gosh! This looks...amazing!" I exclaim.

"Yeah no matter what...I never get tired of it."

We set up out blankets and talk about where we're from. "I was born and raised in New York, but I moved to Palm Springs a months ago." Skylar explains.

"Oh cool! I was born in New York too, but then we moved to Miami when I was 2."

"How is Miami anyways? I've never been."

"It's awesome, i love it there. Even if the people are a little bit rough" Skylar gave me a confused look.

"Oh um...I've been bullied for awhile now and yeah."I say, She gives me a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry to hear that, especially because your pretty cool and totally don't deserve that" I smile.

"Thanks!"

People crowded around and took seats. A red head sits on our blanket and just doesn't have a little care in the world.

Skylar rolls her eyes and kicks him "what have I told you, whatever's mine is not yours"

He turns around and I could see he has freckles and dresses kind of funny.

"SKYLAR!" He yells. He pulled her up and hugged her. "Hey Dez, I missed you!" Skylar exclaims. He then looks at me and back at Skylar. "This is my friend Ally, she's really cool you'll like her, in matter of fact, I think I see Austin so...start talking" she then runs away and looks for the blonde.

"Hey" I said. He gives me a goofy look then randomly says "Do you like turtles?"

What?!

_Austin's pov. _

It's time for the meeting and I cannot wait to volunteer and sing in stage.

"AUSTIN!" I hear a yell. I turn around and see Skylar running up to me. I bring her into a hug and mess up her little pony tail. I could feel her get annoyed.

"I missed you so much!" I say and she smiles, "me too, I can't wait to get this summer started." She screams.

"So have you made any new friends yet" I tease, since Skylar isn't that much of a social butterfly to people she doesn't really know.

"Actually yes, her name is Ally" she smirks. My eyes widen. Ally? Like the girl I crashed into and dragged into a bush with me Ally?

"It's funny she's my new cabin mate and when she came in, I could see she was covered in dirt. She had this cut right around her eye brow and she told me it felt better because some guy was rubbing it and cupping her cheek." I felt a little woozy now. And when I looked into Skylar's blue eyes, I saw a little mischief cross her.

She knows.

"Yeah yeah, I bumped into her and we had this..." I trailed off. "Moment." She finished.

"Uh huh and yeah. It was...no big deal...I guess" she gives me a look.

"Whatever. Anyways she's talking to Dez...so if you want to day hi to her?" She temptingly says. Ugh I hate when she bugs me for stuff like this.

"I can't I'm singing...remember?" I said she rolled her eyes. "Well then I'll leave, because your so busy"

She will not turn the tables on me.

"I'll be on stage in a few minutes, then we can just hang okay?"

"Fine."

I smile. I give her one last hug and go to the back stage.

"Hey everyone I'm Miss Marina, if you didn't know. And who's ready for another amazing summer at Camp Harmony!" Everyone screams.

"Well ok then." She laughs.

"Today I would like to show you what we do here or show you what a YOU can do here. Can I have Austin Moon come up to the stage." I could hear screaming and cheering. I walk to the stage and smile at everyone. I can see that Skylar and Dez have front row seats with...Ally.

She and Skylar stood out from the crowd which made it a little hard to not look at her.

She gave me a smile and wave. I smiled back.

"This is Austin, he is has been going here since he was 8 and we all watched him grow and become this amazing musician. Also he has become the dream boy of the camp." The girls scream except Ally who just sat there and watched. I saw Dez say something to Ally and she burst into laughter.

"Now we have only 3 brand new students that came in a little late, so I'm going to call them up. We have twins Logan and Landon, who are in our dance and instrumental program. And we also have a new girl in town." Miss Marina says. I could hear the boys say 'Ooh'

"Now let me say something, her mother used to come here when she was only 5, because she convinced the camp instructors to let her in, even though the age to start is 8. She was the best musician this place ever had and I'm so happy her daughter is here to join us. She kept in touch with the camp and told us all about how her daughter grew up and had a natural ability for music. I would like to call up Ally Dawson"

Ally looked completely terrified and Skylar pushed her up the stairs and gave her a thumbs up. I remember her mom now, she would come in while I was little and talk about how music is the voice for the world.

Ally looked a lot like her. She walked to Miss Marina, avoiding eye contact with the audience.

She met my eyes and I still had trouble not getting lost in them, but then I saw her mouth 'help me'

I couldn't help but laugh and mouthed 'sorry' back.

"It's a little tradition we have when the oldest of the camp, meets it's newest members"

They all walked up to me. Logan shook my hand and introduced himself and Landon did the same.

Ally came up and pouted, since she did not want to be up here. I smiled at her and said "So what's your name?" She rolled her eyes. "You should know Mr. Run me over" she said.

"Hey I said I was sorry about that" I defended. She giggled.

"Well for most people I have to shake their hand, but I'll make an exception for you and hug you." She gave me a look "no thanks." Wait what?!

"Uh?" I said. "I said no thanks" she slowly repeated.

"Look Austin I would give you one but we don't need your ego getting bigger do we?" She asked. And I felt myself blush. I am now determined to get that hug.

"Please?" I do my best puppy dog eyes. And I could see Ally melt.

"Fine."

I slid my hands around her waist and pulled her closer. And she slipped her arms around my neck. I couldn't help but smile, yes I know I do this to a lot of girls, but she has been the only one who was different.

The hug felt REALLY nice though, like I didn't want to let go so...maybe I pulled her even closer.

I lingered maybe more then I should have. We let go of each other and she practically ran off stage. When I turn around everyone is looking at me.

"Um hi..." I look over at Skylar who was just joined by Ally. I could see Sky look at me and smirk.

Oh god.

"Well after that interesting moment I think we should have a song sung by Austin" the crowd cheered.

I grab the mic. "This song was written by my close friends who all took turns writing this song. And welcome to the three new kids." I looked at Ally and she met my eyes again this time she quickly looked at the ground.

I took a breath and started...

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh ohohoh_

_Maybe I shouldn't have lied _

_I was in over my head_

_All the games that I played _

_Just played me instead_

_Please forgive me_

_I'm trying to forget _

_I was too busy fronting_

_How dumb can I get_

I look over at Sky and Dez, they both are doing some crazy dance move, while Ally is mouthing the lyrics with them.

_Oh-oh-oh _

_So busted_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_I messed it up up up _

_Gonna tell you what what what_

_Gonna dance like the freak imma be tonight _

_Sing the wrong words into the mic_

_Cause that's just who I am_

_That's just who I am_

_I wont care if they laugh at me _

_If I lose my grip on gravity_

_I'm doing the best I can _

_Cause that's just who I_

_That's just who I am_

I finished and everyone stood up and cheered. Sky was screaming her head off and Dez was doing his cheer routine.

I walk down and was then surrounded by everyone at camp. Dez pushes his way through "Best friend coming through!"

A lot of girls were trying to ask to hang out and all I did was smile at them. Ally and Skylar stayed away from the crowd. Ally gave me a thumbs up.

Skylar spreads her hands out in a gesture that makes Ally laugh.

They both turn around and walk away.

I turned my attention back to the crowd of people.

Brooke made her away up and slung her arms around me. I am not a mean person, so I hug her back.

Dez pulled me away from the group of people and dragged me back to the cabin.

THANK GOD!

**I am not replacing Trish with Skylar I promise. And I know it seems Ally and Austin have a connection but it'll probablybn be one of those 10th chapter romances. So I'm clearing that up.**

**Comment if you liked it.**

**Byeeeeeee.**

**P.s I don't own Who I am or Austin and Ally.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Austin and Ally.**

_Ally's pov._

The first night at camp was weird I kept waking up like someone was watching me, which couldn't be true because Skylar was sleeping.

At 2am I decided to walk around the campus, I had no idea what I was doing, but I felt the need to do it. I came across this hidden walk way at the edge of the woods and I'm determined to find out what it is.

Its 6am and everyone is asleep.

I threw on some running pants and a grey sweat shirt; I tied my hair into a ponytail. If I get caught I can just say I was going for a jog…which isn't a lie. I quickly grabbed my IPod and some extra clothes then left.

I jogged across the campus, making sure no one could hear me as I got closer to the edge of the woods. Then I was there, the dirt pathway looked like it was manmade, yet there wasn't any sign of people coming here.

I slowly followed it and wondered if I was even allowed to be out this early.

Probably not.

The path went up on a hill and even though I should probably turn back, I just couldn't. I went higher and higher until I could see the peak of the hill, which now felt more like a mountain.

The song Hurricane blasted through my earplugs as I took my last steps onto the hill.

.God.

There was a perfect view of everything; I could see the whole entire camp and the beach right next to it. I could see how the sun started to rise and I sat down and watched as the sky changed from a dark blue to a pink color.

I started to see campers come out of their cabins and head towards the mess hall. I like this place, but there are way too many kids for comfort.

I noticed another path on the opposite side of the hill. I know that curiosity kills the cat…but come on…I HAVE to go now.

I walked down the new path I found and it took me down the hill or whatever I just climbed.

I smelled salt water and I knew I was somewhat close to the beach. The tunnel of trees ended into a sandy cove.

Can this place get any better?

I walked along the beach and my heart started doing summer saults.

I saw a big rock in an arch shaped. It went from one side to another and it looked more like a bridge. The opening was covered in vines and it took me some time to actually enter.

It wasn't a cave there was another opening 10 feet away, but I saw names carved onto the walls. It looks like it was only a group of people who signed it…but one caught my eye.

Penny Grace's cove was scraped onto the wall.

My mom was here.

I touched the name and smiled. I went through the other opening and saw the other side of the cove, but this time palm trees were pulled together and something was on top of them…a tree house.

A long vine ladder with bamboo sticks trailed down the trees.

I ran up and climbed the branch carefully and hoisted myself onto the base of the tree house. I saw a string of light bulbs swung into different directions. There were knick knacks everywhere and some Polaroid pictures here and there.

I looked at a ukulele that was by the corner of the room. There were sea shells spilled over the tables and beach blankets lay on the ground.

My phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I said. "ALLY! Where the heck are you? I woke up and you were gone." I recognized Skylar's voice.

"I'm so sorry, I went for a jog and got lost I'm on my way don't worry."

"Well hurry! There passing out our schedules"

I hung up and took out my spare clothes. It was a white corset with denim shorts. I quickly out put on my clothes and retraced my steps back to the camp.

No one was there…wait…

The mess hall!

I ran to the building and heard Miss Marina talking to the campers. I tried slipping in, but she so happens to be giving her speech at the door.

Everyone stared at me…oh no.

I blushed and waved.

I walked over to Skylar and Dez…Where's Austin?

"Where were you" Skylar exclaimed.

"I was taking a jog and took a wrong turn" I lied, I don't know if I should tell her or not.

"Why is there sand in your hair and you smell like salt water and coconuts?"

"I was jogging on the beach" I gave her a shrug, which made her turn back to the speech. I looked around and saw Austin hanging out with some bulked up guys and a lot of pretty girls.

He's such a boy.

I tried not to get annoyed and turned my attention back to Miss Marina.

She started to hand out our 'schedule' which is just activities you do in a specific order. I was handed mine and smiled at what I had.

_Breakfast_

_1: paddle boarding/kayaking _

_ 2: writing_

_3: art/photography_

_Lunch_

_4: Instrumental_

_5: singing_

_6: free time_

_7: private singing_

_Dinner_

Skylar and I compared our schedules and I was happy to see that we had 1st, 3rd, 4th, and 6th together. Me and Dez had 1st, 3rd, 6th together.

"Cool we have 3 activities together!" Dez said

"Yeah can't wait till we start…when do we start?" I asked

"Tomorrow today is dedicated to checking out the campus."

"Nice and why is everyone talking about some campfire"

"There is an open fire tonight, it's where people can try to prove their talent, we also roast marshmallows"

That actually sounds fun.

I walked over to Skylar who was comparing schedules with Austin.

"Hey Ally, wait up for me so we can explore the camp together." She said. I smiled and nodded.

Austin looked at me and met my eyes then quickly looked down. Even though he probably is like a total player…he is REALLY good looking.

"Hi Austin schedule?" I asked, I am honestly just asking to be nice but there's a part of me who wants to know if we have any activities together.

"Sure!" we swapped and my eyes widened.

We have freaking 6 'classes' together.

I could see that Austin wasn't surprised of the outcome but my actual schedule.

"You have private singing?" he says in astonishment.

"Yeah…I guess when they snuck up on me at work; they probably thought I needed extra practice."

"That's not what private singing means, it's like an advanced singing lessons and it's only your first year"

Well now I'm kind of proud of myself…wait now they'll start asking questions I don't want to answer.

"Now I want to hear you sing." Skylar states. "Yeah come on Ally sing a melody for us" Austin adds.

What did I say?

"Um…no" I said then walked away.

I went outside and thought of going back to the hill and the cove. Well Skylar will get all worried if I do, so I should probably stick around for now.

I walked to the music room to see the Music teacher who looked really familiar...

"AHHHH! Emma!" I squealed. Emma is my godmother and she looked at me in shock before realizing who I was.

"Ally? I missed you so much!" She pulled me into a hug. She was the only thing close to a mother to me.

"I missed you too" I was so happy I think I'm going to burst.

"How are you doing, how's your dad?" She asks. "I'm good and my dad is...well...depends on the day"

"I'm so sorry sweetie, you don't deserve to live like this"

"It's okay...let's no focus on that though." I said, she nodded and sat me down. She told me that she started working here a few years ago. We talked about how my mom and her met at camp and became best friends, I smiled at the thought of a friendship lasting forever.

"Does this mean I have to call you Ms. Rose?"

"No, I'll make an exception for you. So does this mean I have to call you Allison"

I laughed "No, you can call me your nick name for me"

"Good! Now why don't we work on some of your singing" she claps her hands excitedly.

"I don't know..." I don't know if I'm ready to sing to someone not on accident.

"Sweetie, you have an amazing voice. What happened to that 7 year old who would go up and start singing her little heart out." Emma says.

"She grew up." I state.

"Maybe a little too fast..."

"Fine. For you only and I'm trying to get over my fear so this will be good for me" Emma claps her hands excitedly.

"I wrote this song and I'm not done so don't judge me!" I say to her, she gives me a wave of the hand. Emma is like the most awesomest person I know. She's the only girl who loves ALL kinds of music. I kind of think of Emma as an older best friend.

I took a slow breath, and started to play the piano.

Lord I've been prayin'

For somebody I've never seen

And I don't care what he looks like

As long as he loves me

No I'm not particular

But could he have blue eyes

Just like the sky

And blonde hair

Wavy and light

_And 6 foot 2 is my favorite height_

_But lord I don't care what he looks like_

_I've been gettin' so lonesome_

_Waiting for him to come around_

_But if you're teaching me patience_

_I'm willing to wait this one out_

_I'll be patient_

_But could we meet by_

_The first of July_

_So he'll hold my hand_

_As they light up_ the sky

And marry me on an April night

But lord take your sweet, sweet time

Whatever you want

Is whatever I want

I'm not particular

So if he has green eyes

That would be fine

Or brown hair

That's quite alright

Now 6 foot 2 is my favorite height

But lord I don't care

And could we meet by

The first of July

So he'll hold my hand

As they light up the sky

And marry me oh marry me

Marry me on an April night

But lord take your sweet, sweet time

And lord I don't care what he looks like.

Emma looked at me and didn't say anything. Was I really that bad?

"Ally you can sing!" A voice squeaked behind me. I turned around quickly and saw Skylar and Dez.

Oh no.

"You made me speechless, I still can't believe you haven't even taken singing lessons" Emma exclaimed.

"Your voice it's like...a freaking angel" Skylar added.

"I think you might be even better then Austin" Dez said.

Woah! Better then Austin? I think he's exaggerating.

I blushed "Thank you"

"You HAVE to sing tomorrow in class! And your writing teacher will be so impressed with you if you show her this song." Emma yelled. She is such a teenager sometimes.

"Slow down! I'm not doing any of those things, because..." I trailed off, but Emma knew what I meant.

"Oh...sorry I forgot, but I'll help you get over your stage fright don't worry" Emma said reassuringly.

"Us too" Skylar and Dez said in unison.

"Thanks, but I think I need a break. Too much excitement for one day makes me stress out" Emma nodded, thank god she understands me.

I practically run out of the music room and go to the only place I can be alone...

The cove.

_Austin's pov._

I'm hanging out in a old tree house on a hidden cove.

The only thing I could think about was...Ally.

We have 6 activities, but I don't know if I should be happy or not. She doesn't seem to like or agree to anything I do and that...well...bugs me.

Especially because she seems really cool and Skylar went on and on about how her and Ally were having random laugh attacks most of the night, until she was too tired to even keep her eyes opened.

Then Ally went missing and when Skylar told me, I felt a little worried.

I looked at one of the windows and watched as the wave crashed down. This is the life.

It's nice getting away from the everything, it gives me time to be me. I heard the ladder shake and heard someone curse under their breath.

This of course scared the crap out of me.

Light brown hair popped through the entrance and then I realized it was Ally.

She looked up and her eyes widened.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know this was your tree house, I'll leave"

"Oh it's not mine, I found it. And you can stay, I was just watching the waves and stuff." I didn't know what to say or do around her.

"Thanks, I left some clothes under the table, do you mind?" Now I'm confused, what did she do up here? I passed the clothes to her reluctantly.

She blushed "I needed a place to change and...well..."

I laughed "I get it. So did you check out the camp yet?"

"Yeah it's amazing!"

"That's what I thought when I first came here. I still can't believe your taking advanced singing."

"I'm more surprised then you are" she slowly made herself comfortable. And wrapped a beach towel around her like a blanket.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask, "I have terrible stage fright" she replied.

"Then how..." I started to ask "Don't ask because I don't even know" she interrupted.

I couldn't help but chuckle, Ally stared at the window and for a second I have never seen someone so curious about everything.

"You don't get out much do you" I blurted, her head turned to me and she met my eyes...stupid brown eyes!

"No I don't. I don't have any time...to...well..." I could see a serious look on her face take over. "Be a kid." I finished for her.

She looked at me in surprise. "Yeah..."

A silence fell and I knew I HAD to say something. "Look Ally, can we try to be friends and don't say we already are when you can't even look at me sometimes."

Her eyes were filled with shock.

Well I HAD to say something.

"Austin, I'm sorry it's just you remind me of some people I don't want to be reminded of and you act just like them but way nicer."

"Who do I remind you of?" I ask.

"Some kids who use to dump me into a trash can." I felt myself get angry, but then softened at seeing Ally's face,which was filled with hurt.

"Oh.." How am I supposed to respond to this.

"Not the bullying part, the player everyone loves part. The one who is the star of the show...that's the it." She continued.

A cold breeze came and Ally buried herself in her 'blanket' which made me laugh.

"Well we are going to change that" I said confidently, even though I have no idea where to start.

"Ok. Ask me anything" she says. This is going to be fun.

"Favorite food."

"Pickles...don't laugh" I bit back a laugh. "Pickles? Well mine is more reasonable...PANCAKES!" She gives me a glare. "Don't dis pickles Austin." I smirked "fine but it's still weird, Favorite type of Music?"

"Um...honestly anything. I'm not picky." I've never actually heard anyone say that before "Really? Me too, but I lean towards pop." She smiles "My turn! Celebrity Crush."

I don't want to sound like any other regular boy...but "Megan Fox." I said. Ally gave me a sly smile "Logan Lerman" she says. She's one of THOSE girls.

This went on for awhile, asking questions, laughing, and teasing.

"So who was your first kiss?" I asked, her eyes went wide "I haven't had one yet..."

I think I choked on own my spit. "HOW?! I mean...your...and...what?"

Ally is funny, pretty, sweet, and...well...Ally. How can she not of had her first kiss.

I could see her blush in embarrassment. "I know I know, don't rub it in." She covered her eyes trying to disappear.

I couldn't help but think she was adorable. She peeked out and smiled at me, "Can we just forget that?" She pleaded.

"Oh no we're not!" I exclaim, making her hit my arm.

"I think we should make our way back to the campfire." I know she tried changing the subject, but I had to agree with her, it's sun down and we need to get back.

We walked along the cove and every time the tide came in and touched Ally's bare feet, she would shiver.

"Your such a wimp" I told her. "No I'm not, the water is just really cold" she pushed me into the water and ran full speed to the tunnel of trees.

Too bad I was faster and grabbed her arm before she could run up the hill. I placed a starfish which stuck like a suction cup to her skin.

She started to scream "get it off of me" I couldn't hold my laughter in any longer.

Ally took the Starfish off gently and threw it on my face and let me tell you...this starfish...is not coming off.

I tried pulling it off, but it didn't budge. Thanks a lot Ally.

Ally bit her lip nervously and started to pet the starfish and lightly pulled it off my face and laid it in a puddle.

"How did you do that?!"

"Gentleness" she says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

We walk to the top of the hill and linger watching the sky change color. I'm actually happy Ally's my friend now, she's pretty cool, but i could see that she's not 100% ok with me yet.

I can change that though.

_Ally's pov._

Austin and I walk to the camp ground, and help put the fire wood in the huge fire pit they have. Dez came over and asked us a whole bunch of questions, which we managed to avoid.

I sat on a log that was placed like the others around the fire. I watch Austin and Dez play with some of the fire wood.

"I am ninja!" Austin yells and hits his stick with Dez's. "You are going down ninja!" Dez said. I giggled as I watched the two of them hit and poke each other with their 'swords'.

I like this Austin, the one who's like a 7 year old but way hotter.

Yeah I said he was hot, but it doesn't mean anything! I don't exactly trust him yet, but I can see I was wrong about him.

Skylar plopped herself on the ground, leaning her back in the log.

"What are these idiots doing this time?" She questions.

"Being stupid" I laugh.

People start arriving and Austin takes the seat next to me and Dez plops himself next to Skylar.

"Who's ready to sing tonight?" Ms. Marina yells. Dez and Skylar give me a knowing glance.

"No!" I say frustrated. Which captures the attention of a lot of people. Austin looks confused, and whispers "what was that?"

"They want me to perform and that's not going to happen" I answered. Austin nudges me forward. I push him back.

A blonde hair girl raised her hand and everyone's eyes landed on her. I heard Austin gulp.

"Cassidy Peeples come right up" Ms. Marina practically screamed. Cassidy walked up onto the wooden stage which was behind the fire pit and wasn't nearly as big as the main stage.

Austin was really close to me so I could feel him tense up when Cassidy took the mic with a guy standing by her.

Skylar gave Austin a nervous glance.

and I am now more confused then ever.

"Who's that" I whispered to Sky, "That's Cassidy. Her and Austin dated for 2 years and you know how it is...they still like each other...I think. It's complicated."

I felt my stomach flip by the mention of Austin and Cassidy as an item.

Austin looked hurt to see Cassidy up there with another guy, and it made me wonder what had happened to them.

They started to sing 'Say Something' they looked deep into each other's eyes and ignored the audience.

Austin looked down, not wanting to see them.

I took his hand and squeezed it and he relaxed.

Finally the song was over. And I clapped it was a really good duet even though she's Austin's ex she's really talented.

A few more people went up and I half expected Austin to go up to, but knowing what he witnessed I wasn't that surprised seeing him stay quiet for the rest of the night.

I poked him playfully and he just booped my nose and stayed quiet. Watching him get upset over some girl, is bothering so much!

They finally lit the fire pit and it was amazing. Sky, Dez, and Austin just watched not really thinking anything of it...well of course, because they've been here.

I haven't!

I jumped up and down in my seat and watched intently as the flames danced along the fire pit.

I guess me being me is a really good thing, because Austin smiled at me, when he thought I wasn't looking.

I was.

Skylar passed me a marshmallow on a stick and told me to go right in. I jumped up and ran to the fire.

Austin followed and sat on the ground where I was roasting my little marshmallow.

"I'm thinking of naming it puffy or Martian." I blurted.

"What are you naming?"

"My marshmallow." I said, while trying to not set it on fire. "I hate to break it to you...but your Marshmallow is going to die soon" Austin teased.

"Well duh, but I want to name it so it knows that someone in its short life loved it" I'm dead serious, I remember how I used to name my tampons and my Halloween candy.

Maybe I was just really lonely?

Austin looked at me then tilted my stick into the fire, which set my Marshmallow on fire.

"PUFFY MARTIAN!" I squeaked. I blew the fire out and examined my now burnt friend.

Austin cracked up laughing and I think he thought I was joking...I WASN'T!

I let him laugh since what happened with Cassidy but that didn't stop me form pinching his arm.

"OW! You have pointy nails!" He exclaimed, " Yeah. That was the whole point of pinching you."

_Austin's pov._

I watched Ally poke her lifeless Marshmallow and actually pulled off making a tear fall.

She's such a girl.

"Ally, it's a food! It was going to die anyways"

"Food used to be living must I remind you." I rolled my eyes and took the burnt Marshmallow off her stick and popped it in my mouth.

"PUFFY!" She screamed. Is she serious?

"ITS A MARSHMALLOW FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

She pouted and turned to her fire. The reflection of the flames bounced around her hair. I forgot all about Cassidy at that moment.

I held her hand and squeezed it, like she did to me. Ally turned to me and smiled "I forgive you for killing Puffy Martian"

She's not joking is she?

"Oh...well thanks for forgiving me?"

She bursts into a fit of laughter "weirdest thing I've ever done" she confirms. Thank god she wasn't serious because then I would be friends with a psychopath.

Skylar sat next to Ally and they got right into some deep conversation.

I kinda felt bad about how Me and Dez were Skylar's only friends, she needed a girl there for her and even I wasn't there for her as much as I'd like to be. That's why I'm happy Ally's here.

Ally turned back toward me and poked me in the stomach and in return I booped her nose again. I guess that's our new thing.

"Where's Dez?" I asked Sky. "He was walking to the bathroom and there was a long line, so he went to a porta potty and he got stuck in it so he pushed himself out and got toilet water all over him. So he's probably back at the cabin changing." Sky laughed. I chuckled that's my best friend!

Ally was then on her phone texting someone.

"So are you texting your boyfriend" I joked, she blushed "No, I'm texting Trish who's my best friend back in Miami and I think she moved to New York a few years ago." I could see her eyes fill with sadness.

"Well we're here!" Skylar exclaims. I wrap my arms around Ally and hug her. She laid back into my chest and Skylar gave us a knowing glance.

I rolled my eyes. I felt a pair of eyes on us and when I turned I saw Cassidy staring at us. I let go of Ally and coldness rushed over me and I wish I hadn't.

Ugh girls will be the death of me!

"So will boys" Ally said I stared at her. Did I say that out loud?

"Yes." She responds to the question I asked myself.

I smile nervously and watch as Cassidy stares at Ally. I get an uneasiness in my stomach. Her eyes meet mine and I look away not wanting to see those blue eyes.

Ally must've caught my weirdness, because she turned to me and looked into my eyes and I felt better...Stupid brown eyes!

You think green or blue eyes will catch a guy off, not big dark brown ones. Well I guess my mind like chocolate eyes then.

Skylar sends a glare to Cassidy and I nudge her.

"Stop doing that!" I whisper harshly. "Do you see the way she's looking at Ally, you know what she's cable of"

I didn't answer, because I do. And the memory came back in an instance.

I shook it off not wanting to remember what tore us apart.

We both watched Ally in curiosity as she put her stick in the fire, which lit up the tip of it and we couldn't help at laugh as she freaked out every Time she did it.

Dez joined us in watching the Ally show.

Ted was right she's...different. And I'm not sure if it's good or bad yet?

After the campfire, I gave a big hug to Skylar and the same hug to Ally which took her by surprise.

Dez and Ally did there goofy handshake and we left.

I went to the outhouse to brush my teeth, when a voice stopped me.

"Austin we need to talk?"

Cassidy.

**This was a super long chapter, because I had a lot of things planned for the story and yes there friends now, but Ally doesn't trust Austin that much and I wanted a fun chapter so I didn't include that in so much. And to warn you all there will be a lot of Drama but not in beginning. **

** Comment if you liked it.**

**byeeee.**


End file.
